On A Night Like This
by Sparrow319
Summary: Bra is feeling down one day and decides to give Goten a call. Song Fic. Really sweet. A little humorous. *Complete*
1. Bad Day

Disclaimer: Own DBZ I do not.

A/N: This was originally going to be just one long chapter, but then I started writing and it's now over nine pages. And I haven't even finished it yet! That's right! I haven't finished writing it yet. I wasn't going to post anything until I was done, but I figured that getting it up would prompt me to finish. I'm almost done, I know how it's going to end, and I have the first few chapters done so don't worry.

A/N2: By the way---this will also eventually be a songfic. I also don't own "Night Like This" by Trick Pony. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**On A Night Like This**

**By Sparrow**

Bra stalked out of the schoolyard after the last echoes of the final bell faded away and headed towards home. As she walked she glared at the large red mark on the paper she held in her hand. She had failed her English test. "What do they expect from me?" she fumed. "I'm a math genius, not an English wizard." The failing grade had been the topper of an already terrible day. She had woken up late and hadn't had time to tame her sleep-mussed hair, had spilled coffee on her favorite skirt, she'd had an allergic reaction to something in her chemistry class and had spent two hours with puffy, watery eyes, sneezing her brains out, _and_ she had forgotten her lunch capsules at home along with all of her money. Missing out on a meal was one of the worst fates that a Saiyan (or a demi-saiyan) could endure. She had spent her lunch hour alternating between cursing herself, begging spare food off of friends, and lamenting the fact that Goku and his Instant Transmission technique were never around when she needed them.

She sighed at the thought of what her mother would say about the grade. Probably something along the same lines as her teacher. "I realize that English is not your favorite subject, but it is important for you to put as much effort into this class as you do your other studies in order for you to a have well-rounded education. You may not think so yet, but someday these skills may come in handy blah blah blah……" Bra's shoulders slumped at the prospect and she dragged her feet on her walk home. 

She soon regretted doing this however as one of those sudden spring showers decided to start. Bra was quickly drenched and in an even more foul mood than before. 'Great', she thought, 'This outfit is dry-clean only.' With a growl of frustration she blasted off into the sky, deciding that the low-visibility caused by the rain would keep people from noticing her ascent. Besides, having her secret discovered would be preferable at this point, than catching pneumonia.


	2. Chapter 15: Getting Worse

Disclaimer: I don't feel like being creative. The usual disclaimers apply.

A/N: I wasn't going to post this until at least tomorrow, but after reviewing the first chapter, I realized just how short and awkward it was. So I am posting this in hopes that it will satisfy you for now. Again—my apologies.

A/N2: I don't know whether to be insulted or amused by my first reviewer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1.5**

Bra reached home a few minutes later and attempted to sneak in the back way to try to avoid her mother. She was almost past the kitchen when she heard a voice call from behind her .

"Hold it right there young lady!"

'Drat!!' She should have known better than to trust her luck today. Of _course _her mother would be in the kitchen right now. With a saiyan and a half-saiyan to feed Bulma would need to get an early start on fixing dinner. Bra clenched her teeth and back-tracked into full view of the kitchen and her mother.

"My goodness you look awful!" Bulma had taken in Bra's wet and bedraggled appearance.

Bra gave a sarcastic smile. "Thanks Mom! That makes me feel _so _much better!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Bulma replied as she moved closer and began fussing over her daughter. "Now what happened?"

Bra began to tell her of her day, but only got as far as getting caught in the rain ("Well I can see that.") and missing lunch ( now she _did_ get a sympathetic reaction: "No lunch! Oh my poor baby!") before her mother noticed the crumpled piece of paper clutched in her hand. 

"What's this?"

Bra gulped. "It's nothing Mom! Really!" she said quickly. A little too quickly.

Bulma grabbed Bra's wrist and wrestled the paper away from her grasp. She frowned as she read it and Bra looked guiltily at the floor. "Nothing is right. That's almost what your scores are." When she turned back around she was all motherly consternation. Bulma's movements as she pushed her daughter into a chair and gave her a towel were quick and irritated. Bra steeled herself for the coming speech. She didn't have long to wait. "Bra, how many times have I told you…."

As it turned out, Bra wasn't far off on her guess. It was almost exactly like her teacher's. Bulma's lecture made Bra feel both better and worse. Worse because she didn't like disappointing her mother, but better because, as Bulma talked, she bustled about the kitchen preparing a hot saiyan-sized meal to satisfy her daughter's growling stomach. By the time Bulma finished talking, the rain had stopped, Bra had finished eating, and her ruined clothes were mostly dry. Bra was dismissed to her room and she trudged up the stairs and flopped down on her bed.


	3. The Song BeginsThings Are Looking Up

Disclaimer: You all know the routine.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to get the next chapter up. I'm trying to update regularly, but I really have very little time. I'm currently in a play which performs this weekend AND I have a cold. I know that these first few chapters have been short, but I promise that they'll get longer VERY soon. These are to just kind of start out the story. Thanks for being patient and please review!!

A/N2: Song lyrics are in italics and thoughts are '…..'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Song Begins**

It was getting towards the end of her senior year and she was finding it hard to concentrate. She had a bunch of end of the year projects, she was feeling pressured to do well on her finals, and she had more than a dozen colleges knocking on her door that she had to choose between. Plus she had been putting in extra hours helping her mom develop some new prototypes for the corporation. Now was not the time to lose her focus.

Bra sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, digging her history book out of her bag. She opened it to the chapter she was supposed to know for tomorrow's quiz and tried to give her attention to the humans' version of  "The Cell Games". After a few minutes of reading and absorbing nothing she gave up and closed the book. Bra was feeling restless tonight. Her spacious room was making her feel confined. She wanted to go out. Unfortunately, Pan was away at college and Maron's theater group was in the middle of touring the US. All right, a guy then.

_Now when I was a young girl  
My dad warned me about the opposite sex_

"IF I **EVER** CATCH A BOY DOING SO MUCH AS **LOOK** AT YOU IN ANY MANNER THAT I DEEM UNFIT FOR MY LITTLE GIRL THEN I WILL TEAR HIM APART AND SCATTER THE PIECES TO THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE GALAXY WHERE I WILL BLAST THEM INTO SUCH SMALL PIECES THAT EVEN THE **DRAGON** WILL BE UNABLE TO REVIVE HIM!!!"

_He'd say, yeah, that's just what you need  
Some crazy boy with wild ideas  
You know what always happens next_

Years ago, when Bra had brought up the idea of sex with him, Vegeta had just smiled sadistically and said "Just remember that there is plenty of vacancy in Hell." Bra still shuddered when she thought of that smile._  
  
I tried to heed his advice  
Now I'm thinkin' it sounds kinda nice_

Still….it _was_ a nice evening and she still wanted to go out. She needed a break from all of the pressures of her life. Time off might go a long way towards clearing her head.

_It's just what I need on a night like this_

Bra certainly didn't want to hang out with Trunks. Besides, he was probably still at work. And thanks to daddy dearest, there were plenty of boys at school who would like to take her out, but didn't dare because of her fearsome father. In her sophomore year, men had flooded into her house for the opportunity to buy her dinner or take her to a movie. 

After many threats from Vegeta, it had slowed to a trickle in her junior year and by senior year Bra was almost completely off the social calendar. Vegeta seemed immensely pleased by this fact. Once in awhile a boy would muster up the courage to ask her to school functions, but when he arrived to pick her up he wouldn't look up from his feet until they were in his hover car and headed far away from her house. Bra shook her head. No. No ordinary boy would do. She thought for a minute. 'What I need is someone who knows how to have a good time _and_ how to get around my dad.' There was one guy that was always reliable.

With that thought in mind, Bra rushed into her large walk-in closet to find the perfect outfit. After thirty minutes and seven changes of clothes, she finally came up with the perfect ensemble. Bra then rushed into the bathroom to run a brush through her hair and expertly apply her make-up. After another twenty minutes, she rushed back out of the bathroom and made a beeline towards her phone with only one thought in mind:

'_Goten_.'


	4. Someone I Can't Resist

**Disclaimer: I still don't feel like being creative. Usual disclaimers apply.**

**A/N: Still haven't had the chance to work on the story. Fortunately I have at least one chapter left to upload and huge chunk of free time during the next week. The next posting should be soon. I hope that this chapter is as funny as I thought it was.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Someone I Can't Resist**

_A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist_

Despite the amount of boys she had gone out with, Bra always came back to Goten. She had a special fondness for him and knew that he had the same for her. Which is why she knew that he would agree to this. Bra smirked as she dialed his number.

"Hello?" came the puzzled voice on the other side.

"Hi Goten!" Bra chirped.

She heard a thud and some quiet cursing as Goten scrambled around on the floor trying to locate the dropped phone. Bra giggled. Goten's breathless voice came back on the line. "Bra? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me silly."

"Does your dad know that you're calling me?" he asked suspiciously.

"If he did, do you think that I'd be on the phone right now?" Bra answered peevishly. 'Or that you'd still be alive?' she thought.

"I want to go out tonight, Goten."

"Okay."

Bra shook her head, amused. 'Clueless as ever.' She tried again. "I want _you_ to accompany me."

There was another thud and some more cursing as Goten dropped the phone again. Bra waited patiently for him to come back on. "WHAT?!? Are you crazy?!? Are you TRYING to get me killed???"

Bra sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately. "No Goten, I'm not crazy. But I'm going to go crazy if I don't get out of here soon." 

"I think you already are because this idea is insane! Don't you remember what happened last time?

"Oh for Kami's sake Goten! That was years ago!"

"Two! Two years ago!"

Vegeta had issued a similar warning for "Kakabrats"  only more painful and it involved her being locked in her room for a thousand eternities. She wasn't even sure if that was possible, but you NEVER questioned the mighty prince of Saiyans when he was issuing a threat. Two years ago he had caught Goten holding Bra's hand as he was helping her out of a car. That's when the mayhem ensued and the threat was issued.

"You were only in the hospital for three days before the senzu beans were ready!"

"Yeah, but there were…needles." Goten shuddered at the memory.

Bra knew that offering to take the blame if they got caught wouldn't mean much. Not with her father. So she switched tactics, putting a little bit of a pout in her voice. "Please Goten? For meee?" Goten was caving and she knew it. Bra switched tactics again and dropped her voice down to a purr. "Besides, you know I want you far from dead." That did it.

"Okay."

Bra smiled victoriously. "Great! Pick me up in fifteen minutes." Bra felt like dancing. Goten could only wonder what he'd done to deserve this.


	5. A Little Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: Along with all of the usual disclaimers, can disclaim the lateness of this chapter? I would like to place the blame on somebody else in order to avoid the angry mob. (Mob! Ha! I wish! More like angry half dozen! And that's hoping that they haven't forgotten about me!)  **

**A/N: I would like to place the blame for the lateness of this chapter squarely on the shoulders of Father Time. He did not make enough hours in the day.**

**A/N2: As I've said before, I am SOOOO sorry about how late this is. I have been experiencing a wee bit of writer's block on a crucial transition point and I have been beyond busy. I don't even know what comes after busy. I started school again (my freshman year of college) and I have a ten-credit class which gives out a butt-load of homework. PLUS I've been working seven days a week for about a month now. It's a damn good thing that I enjoy my job.  I would also like to take this moment to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't figure out any good places to break up the rest of my story, so it will all be one long post. It's about seven pages and it will finish off the story. I don't have time to post it now, but I will probably post it later on tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Starting today, I no longer work seven days a week. Enjoy the story and please review!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: A Little Rendezvous**

_A little rendezvous, a little mystery_

Bra rushed downstairs to let her mom know that she was leaving with friends and assuring her mother that all of her homework was completed. She only lied a little. Bra then hurried back upstairs to wait. Not long after, she heard a tap on her window. Considering the fact that her room was on the third story, she knew who it had to be. 'Goten must be suppressing his ki so that Dad won't find out. Smart.'

_  
_Bra walked over to her window and threw back the curtains to find Goten hovering in mid-air. She struck a pose and all of her preparations were rewarded by the look on Goten's face when he saw what she was wearing: a short gray skirt, a white tube top that ended about halfway down her torso, leaving a good four inches of bare skin, a gray jacket that wasn't much longer, and a pair of provocative yet sensible black heels. 'Sexy yet sophisticated.' Bra had thought. 'Two steps above subtle, but still not obvious.' 

_When I look at you I think that's just what I need_

Goten's jaw was hanging half-way to his knees and his eyes had a glazed look. Bra was almost afraid that he was going to faint. 'He doesn't look too bad himself.' She thought, studying him. Goten was wearing a pair of soft black pants, a black T-shirt, and a red button-down shirt over that. Goten snapped out of his daze and instantly became wary again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure. C'mon Goten, I'll buy you some ice-cream."

Even the promise of food, especially food he didn't have to pay for, wasn't quite enough for Goten to let his guard down. "If your dad catches us…and you're dressed like that…"

"Then I'll bring you ice-cream in the hospital." Growing impatient, Bra grabbed his arm and flew out her window, making sure to keep her ki low so as not to alert her father. After a few seconds of being dragged through the air, Goten shrugged out of Bra's grasp and flew next to her under his own power.

They flew in silence and Goten studied Bra as they went. She seemed tense and distant. And she definitely wasn't her usually talkative self.


	6. Close Encounters of the Love Kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. (Check out those double negatives!)**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know that I didn't post this the next day. You're just lucky that I'm posting it now. I should wait until I get some more reviews. As promised, this is the last chapter and it's rather long. Enjoy and PLEASE review!!! I'm begging you! For the love of my ego!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Close Encounters of the Love Kind**

After a few minutes they landed in Satan City Central Park on a stretch of grass near the lake. When they touched down, Goten folded Bra in his arms for a warm hug. While Bra appreciated the comfort of the hug, she was also very surprised. Considering how terrified Goten was of Vegeta (and rightfully so), the last thing that she expected was for him to initiate physical contact. When they finally pulled away, Bra looked at Goten quizzically. "What was that for?"

Goten just smiled down at her. "You looked like you needed it."

Embarrassed, Bra blushed. "Am I that transparent?"

Goten chuckled. "Only a lot." He wasn't going to mention the fact that he always seemed to have a knack for sensing how Bra was feeling. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Bra shook her head. "No. I just want to forget about everything tonight."

"Alright then. So how was your day?"

Goten was completely dumbfounded when Bra suddenly burst into tears. "What? Was it something I said?" He didn't understand her reaction and immediately did what any guy would do if they were in his situation: he panicked. "Shhh. Shhh. C'mon baby. Please don't do that." he pleaded. He held Bra again, only this time very carefully, as if she was a ticking time-bomb that he was afraid was going to explode. And in a way, she was. People were starting to stare. Goten glared at them and the growing crowd scattered. 'Hmph.' he thought. 'Don't people have any respect for others' privacy?' Deciding that more definite action needed to be taken with the near-hysterical Bra, he sat down on the grass and pulled her into his arms, where he proceeded to rock her and stroke her hair, still trying to soothe her.

_Now my momma told me in this dog-eat-dog world  
You gotta work harder than a man  
  
_

In between sobs, Bra somehow managed to choke out the whole gruesome story of how horrible her day was, how much work she'd been doing, and how pressured she was feeling. When she was finished and her sobs had faded to hiccups and sniffles, Goten got up without a word and walked away, leaving Bra with a strange feeling of abandonment. Just when she was beginning to think that she'd driven him away with her tearful outburst and was wondering if he'd ever come back, he returned.

Goten took a seat on the grass next to her. "There's a vendor just down the path. I thought you could use these." He handed her a cup of water and a handful of napkins. "I noticed that you didn't have your purse and I'm not in the habit of carrying Kleenex with me." He smiled. "Although maybe now I will."

Bra grabbed a napkin and blew her nose. "Thanks." She gave a watery laugh which was interrupted by a hiccup. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten tired of me."

"Never." Goten's voice was quiet, but resolute and Bra believed him. Seeming uncomfortable with the heavy silence that followed his declaration, Goten handed Bra the cup of water. "Here. Drink it upside-down. It'll get rid of your hiccups." Bra did as she was instructed and handed the cup back to Goten who just stared at her with an unfathomable look. 

Growing uncomfortable under his intense gaze, she broke the silence. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Bra's words snapped him back to the present and Goten shook his head a little as if clearing his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he'd just been thinking about! Bra was a _friend_. "Actually, yes." he chuckled.

Bra felt herself blush. "Oh Kami! I must be a mess!"

"You look fine. Now hold still." Goten took the lid off of the cup of water and dipped a napkin into the remaining liquid. He scooted closer to her and took her chin in one hand while he started gently wiping her face with the wet napkin, erasing all evidence of her crying binge. 

Bra silently cursed herself for forgetting her purse at home. She wished desperately that she had the make-up in it so that she could repair the damage done to her face.

As if sensing her thoughts, Goten said, "You know…I've never understood why you insist on putting all of that goop on your face. You're beautiful without it. Close your eyes"

'Did he just call me beautiful?' He had said it off-handedly, but it was still one of the greatest compliments that Bra had ever received. Her blush deepened. "I am?" she asked a little breathlessly.

Goten frowned a little. "Of course. You seem to have a self-esteem issue, but we'll work on that. You can open your eyes now."

'We?' she thought, awed. Bra tried to refocus her scattered thoughts and get herself back onto familiar territory, where Goten was a _friend_, although that thought somehow saddened her. "You know…my mom is usually the one who does this sort of thing--washing my face in public with a napkin."

Goten gave her that incredible Son grin and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Yeah. My mom does the same thing. Only she spits on it. I could do that too if you want."

Bra made a face as Goten made disgusting noises as if preparing to spit. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." he shrugged. There was a long lull in the conversation.

Wanting to fill the awkward pause, Bra spoke, " Listen….I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"It's not a problem." Goten said reassuringly. "I'm just glad that I could be here for you."

"Still….it was nice of you to stay."

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't."

'_Friend_.' Her heart sank a little at the word. Confused by the disappointment that she felt at the use of one word, and suddenly impatient for the night to be over, Bra stood up and offered her hand to Goten. "Come on Goten. Let's go get you that ice-cream I promised."

Oblivious to the irritation that edged her voice, Goten took the extended hand and pulled her back down on the grass. He wasn't ready to leave just yet. Bra's skin was still a little pale and she still had that fragile look that scared him, as if she was going to break any second. "Ice cream can wait." Bra looked puzzled by this out of character statement. "I want to watch the sunset." he said by way of explanation. 

_She'd say, yeah that's just what you need  
Some romance book Romeo callin' you at work  
and messin' up your plans_

Still a little baffled, she consented. "Okay then."

Goten wanted desperately to ease some of the tension that he saw flickering across her features. He pulled her a little closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. Bra immediately tensed up.

"Relax," Goten breathed as he began giving her a massage. Bra took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to clear her head of any invading thoughts. Slowly, she succumbed to his ministrations.

_Night falls, I slow down  
  
_

It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted back to Goten.

_I start dreamin' of you comin' around_

She was content to sit there and let Goten fuss over her like an over-protective mother. 

"I suppose you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately?", he asked. Those faint shadows under her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by Goten.

"Hmmm," was her only response as she allowed herself to be lulled back to reality by the sound of his voice.

"I'll take that as a yes. I won't bother to ask if you've been eating enough. Saiyans don't skip meals. When they can help it." he added. "You need to start taking better care of yourself. Stressing yourself out, not getting enough sleep, and keeping it all in like that. It's a wonder you didn't break down before now."

"I don't like crying in front of other people. It shows weakness." Bra said coolly.

"That's your father talking and it's a bunch of baloney," Goten replied. "Crying's healthy. Nothing wrong with a good cry. Tears cleanse the soul."

Bra accepted the scolding. "All right!" she said. "I'll cry more often on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you'll always give me a shoulder to cry on." She meant it light-heartedly, but there was a seriousness, a question behind those words.

"Always." Goten answered her unspoken request and the simple statement brought her astonishing joy. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in companionable silence and watched the remainder of the sunset. 

Bra was lost in the warmth of his embrace. His mere presence had a calming effect on her and nothing in her life had ever felt as _right_ as sitting there with Goten did.

They stayed that way until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the last brilliant colors in the sky had faded to a tranquil blue. Then Goten gave her a final squeeze and leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Why don't we go and get that ice cream now?" 

Bra smiled to herself. She knew he would get back to the food. Bra allowed Goten to help her up and their hands remained linked until they reached the ice cream vendor's. Bra allowed herself to indulge in a triple chocolate cone while Goten had his usual, two scoops of everything. Bra turned around to pay the man and when she turned back, Goten's hands were empty. He had eaten the whole thing in one bite.

"Ow!" he moaned, clutching his head.

Bra looked at him questioningly.

"Brain freeze," he replied sheepishly. Bra laughed and they continued walking down the stone path. Somehow their hands had found each other again and as they walked, they talked.

_It's just what I need on a night like this_

_A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist_

_A little rendezvous, a little mystery_

They discussed many subjects: school, history, art, travel, life, love, spirituality (Was there really a Grand Supreme Kai?), and other mysteries of the universe. There was an openness about the night that allowed the young Saiyans to talk freely and easily. The night seemed full of possibilities. The sky was a deep black, glittering with a thousand scattered stars and the lamps that lined the path were on in full, spilling their yellow light on the walkway, lending the night a secluded, romantic air. The silvery moon had risen high in the sky and was already beginning it's earthly descent when their discussion finally came back to all of the pressure that Bra was feeling.

"It sounds like what you really need to do is to start trusting yourself and make a decision. You can't please everyone. Remember that _you're_ the one who has to live with the choice."

"Yes, but my mother…"

"Your mother," Goten interrupted, "will understand. She might raise a fuss over it at first, but she'll soon come to the same realization that mine did. That her baby is all grown up and has a life of their own. They're not always happy about it, but they come to accept it. Unconditional love. That's what family is all about. You need to do what _you_ want to do and stop trying to live up to everyone else's expectations. I can guarantee that if you keep going the way you have been, you will eventually fail and end up miserable."

Bra nodded her head and mulled this new information over. For someone who usually glided through life without a clue, Goten had some pretty good insights. And in this instance, he was speaking from experience. It was no secret that ChiChi had wanted her second son to become a great scholar as well. Her hopes had been quickly dashed however, when it was soon learned that Goten's interests lay elsewhere. At first she had been disappointed when her son began working to open his own dojo, but she had quickly learned to accept the fact that Goten was his own man and had rallied behind him, even going so far as to help paint the place and make offers to come and help clean it once a week. 

Bra then began to wonder if that same advice could be applied to another aspect of her life. One that was standing right next to her, staring down at her with dark eyes that held more than the warmth of simple friendship.

_When I look at you I think that's just what I need_

Bra looked at Goten with shimmering eyes and began to form a question. "Goten…" she began uncertainly, when Goten's wristwatch caught her eye.

She grabbed his arm and stared at the numbers in horrified realization. "Oh my Kami! Is that really the time?" Bra had known that the hour had been steadily growing later and had already reconciled to herself the fact that she was going to be pulling an all-nighter. In her mind, it had been worth it. But if she didn't get home soon, her studies weren't going to be the only casualties of the evening.

"Goten!" she cried desperately, "my dad's going to kill you!!" She grabbed his arm and tried to hurry him along, but Goten remained where he was, a determined look on his usually cheerful features. Bra looked at him, puzzled.

_Moonlight, sweet bliss_

Perhaps, Goten mused, it was the moonlight that made him move closer to her and take her other hand. He answered her question with an uncharacteristic smirk. "If I'm going to die," he said, "I might as well die happy." As he leaned in closer, Bra's heart began to race. Their lips met and her mind went immediately blank.

_Melting with every kiss  
  
_

The kiss deepened and Bra's entire body went numb. They eventually broke apart and gazed at each other with eyes that were finally able to reveal feelings that had been hidden for far too long. Words were not needed to communicate between the two demi-Saiyans, the deep and profound love that had just been discovered.

_Dancin__' real slow  
When you hold me close I know_

They held each other tightly and began to sway back and forth to the beat of a song that only they could hear. It was a primitive melody, one that dated back to the beginning of time. While it seemed common enough, only the lucky few ever heard it. It was the song of love.

As they danced in the lamplight, Bra was again struck by the sense of _rightness_ of it all. She had found where she belonged.

_It's just what I need on a night like this_

_A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist_

_A little rendezvous, a little mystery_

The new couple lingered in the night as long as they could, sharing kisses and embraces in equal measure. Eventually, they broke apart and flew languidly towards Capsule Corp and Bra's waiting parents.

_When I look at you I think that's just what I need _

After promising to see each other again as soon as Bra's parents would allow, the young lovers shared one more long, thorough kiss before parting ways. However, in their love-induced stupor, they both forgot about Bra's bedroom window and Bra went through the front door and right past the living room where her parents sat.

Ever vigilant, Vegeta set down his paper and rose, his murderous intent written clearly on his features.

"Sit down, Vegeta." Bulma ordered softly. Her daughter's radiant state had also not escaped Bulma's watchful eyes. "Bra is old enough to make her own decisions."

"But I can smell him on her.."

Bulma silently mouthed one word that halted Vegeta's further protests (and consequently saved the life of what she was sure was her future son-in-law): "Couch."

_Just what I need  
  
_

Completely unaware of what had just transpired in the living room, Bra again flopped down onto her bed. She ignored the persistent call of her textbooks for just a little while longer in order to fully savor the events that had passed that night. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling with eyes blinded by stars.

_Just what I need  
  
_

She sighed again, although this time it was not a sigh of frustration, but rather of profound joy that could not be expressed in words.

_Oh yeah_


End file.
